


亲爱的，我们公布婚情好不好？

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: 时尚夫夫系列·05





	亲爱的，我们公布婚情好不好？

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定  
> *A·Steve X O·Bucky  
> *Rogers一家的日常  
> *有孩子，孩子是小王子Jack  
> *衍生文有《玩物》

Steve Rogers告诉自己，没关系的，Rogers，你要冷静。这些八卦小道消息纯属娱乐，你不能太在意。对，想想Bucky。  
然后坐在他膝盖上的Jackie小宝贝抬起头，用一双迷惑又无辜的苍绿色眼睛指着报纸上那个词问他的Dad。  
“Dad，什么是Love Child啊？”  
标题是刺眼的，加粗的，触目惊心的“James Barnes has a secret love child???”  
下面的照片是Bucky戴着鸭舌帽牵着他们的小宝贝Jackie在街上的抓拍。像素不太高，脸也不太看得清，但足以让所有人知道这个男人正是时尚界赫赫有名的模特“winter soldier”。  
高挑的个子，劲瘦的腰身，跟Alpha不相上下的气场，还有那张冷漠的、少有感情波动的脸，都让人们为之倾倒。  
这是一个非典型的Omega，他是只可远观的高岭之花，是来自西伯利亚的冰冷风雪。  
现在却被标记了，而且还有一个孩子。  
Steve看着下面过分的、不怀好意的、几乎是带着嘲讽意味的猜测和评论，差点气得把这本杂志给撕了。  
“Dad？”Jack拉了拉他的衣角，这才把陷入愤怒里的Steve的理智唤了回来。  
“哦，亲爱的，我不该跟你看这个的。”Steve平静地说，然后把这本杂志合上放到旁边的茶桌上去。  
如果不是Jack在，他肯定是要把这本杂志撕掉然后狠狠地丢进垃圾桶的。  
Jack咬了咬水润润的嘴唇，不知道Dad为什么要生气。虽然他的Dad看起来很平静，但他颤抖着的手和唇角却出卖了他，流露出他起伏不定的情绪。  
直觉告诉Jack现在最好不要再提那个词。  
“那Dad重新给我念一本？”Jack歪了歪头，伸出胖乎乎的小手去抓茶桌上那堆还没翻过的杂志。  
“我要看有Daddy的！”  
Steve竭力平静下来，然后抽了另一本封面有Bucky的杂志。  
翻开的第二页，又是那张该死的照片。  
“今天我们不看Daddy了好吗？”Steve在Jack发问之前又把杂志合上了，力度大得把书页都捏得变了形，“我们看队长熊和吧唧熊的故事好吗？”  
虽然Jack真的很想看Daddy的T台照，但看着Dad阴沉的脸色，他还是乖巧地点了点头。  
他可从来没有见过那么生气的Dad呢。  
Jack决定等Daddy回来之后一定要问问Daddy“Love Child”到底是什么意思。  
而Steve也决定了，今晚一定要跟他的伴侣好好谈谈。  
还有就是，他一定要好好地，跟那些娱乐记者和杂志总编交流交流，什么叫做个人隐私和性别平等。  
去他妈的性别歧视。  
Steve一点也不想纠正他自己的Language。

* * * * * *

Bucky回来的时候就看到他的Jackie小宝贝一个人窝在沙发上看队长熊和吧唧熊的故事集。  
“Daddy呢？”Bucky有些奇怪，平时这个时间点Steve应该都在陪Jack看时尚杂志。Steve很认真地告诉他，看这些杂志既可以教Jack认单词（Bucky：认单词不应该用单词卡吗？），又可以培养Jack的时尚嗅觉。  
Bucky看着那一堆封面上或多或少都会提及他的名字或有他的照片的杂志，又看了一眼一旁很认真地用儿童安全剪刀剪出杂志上他的照片的Jackie，最后还是没指责Steve教学方式“太过前卫”。  
好吧，你们喜欢就好。  
于是父子俩的下午茶时间就变成了他们的“时尚杂志时间”。  
Jack看到Daddy回来了，顾不上穿上他的小熊拖鞋，光着脚就哒哒哒地跑了过来，伸出手一把抱住Bucky的大腿。  
“Dad在打电话，”Jack抬起头，小声地给他的Daddy解释，“Dad很生气。”  
“？？？”  
“因为杂志上说你有一个’LoveChild’，”Jack皱起漂亮的小眉毛，“Dad看到这个标题就生气了，我问他是什么意思，他也不告诉我。”  
Jack又抬起他那双漂亮的、湿漉漉的、跟Bucky近乎一模一样的绿眼睛问他的Daddy。  
“所以什么是’LoveChild’呀？”Jack皱着眉头，粉色的鼻子吸了吸，似乎有些难过，“这个是在说我吗？”  
“Dad他不喜欢Jack吗？”

 

Bucky在二楼的小阳台上找到了Steve。  
悄悄降临的黄昏下，这个男人，这个Alpha就站在这里，点了一根烟。明明灭灭的星火就像这个男人现在起伏不定的心情。  
放在旁边小桌上的手机屏幕还亮着。  
他是在伤心吗？还是在强忍自己的愤怒？  
自己的亲生孩子被称为“Love Child”，而他作为孩子的父亲，作为一个自己的Omega被侮辱、被恶意猜测的Alpha，他明明有立场也有资格愤怒的。他明明可以向全天下宣告他就是这个拥有一个可爱宝宝的Omega的Alpha，这个孩子并不是什么见鬼的“Love Child”，而是他们因为爱情和誓言诞生的、带着他们所有期望和祝福降临人世的小天使。  
但他没有。  
James Barnes不是一个典型的Omega，而Steve Rogers也不是一个典型的Alpha。  
James Barnes有着一般Omega所没有的独立、自信、坚强和气场。而他的Alpha也没有一般Alpha身上所有的那种操蛋的占有欲和控制欲。  
Steve Rogers在他们在一起的那一天给了他的Omega一个承诺——他的Omega绝不是作为一个附属品、一个漂亮的瓷器、一个生育工具而存在的。他爱JamesBarnes并不是因为什么见鬼的信息素或是热潮期冲动，而是真真实实的爱情。里面承载着他对这个人跨越了十多年的日夜思念和无法停止的爱慕。可以说，无论他的Bucky是不是Omega，Steve都会爱他。毕竟他们在性别还未分化的时候就相遇了，而那时还是个豆芽菜的Steve就已经在偷偷爱慕着这个男人。即使这个男人是个Alpha，Steve也会毫不犹豫地选择和他在一起。不为别的，只因为这个男人是Bucky。  
所以他选择了沉默。  
流言蜚语在嘲笑着这个钢铁似坚强的男人。他的孩子在无辜地问着他什么是“私生子”，而他却无法向Jack解释为什么他跟他的Daddy上街会被人抓拍成为谈资，他只能合上杂志并假装冷静地告诉他的孩子，没有发生任何事。  
而这一切都只是为了他们当初的一个约定。  
“我不会拒绝你。”Steve Rogers轻轻地在Bucky的指尖上落下亲吻。  
因为是你，所以我无法拒绝。  
他知道他的Bucky想要什么。  
自由、认可、尊重、隐私，和家人。  
Steve想要把全部都给他。  
即使这已经伤害到了自己，即使他在孩子面前哑口无言。他都必须遵守他的诺言。  
“我不会逼你做任何你不愿意做的事情。”  
你是独立的人，你不是任何人的附庸。你是我的Omega，我是你的Alpha。你属于我，我也属于你。  
他们都是平等的。  
Bucky看着这个男人慢慢呼出一口白色的烟雾，袅袅的白烟模糊了他漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
像是海上起了雾。让人看不清前进的方向。  
“他爱你就像是爱自己的生命。”Natasha曾经对Bucky这样说过。  
或许不是的。  
这个男人，爱Bucky Barnes更甚于自己的生命。  
他是他的生命之火，他的欲望之源。  
那他又有什么理由不爱Steve Rogers呢？  
然而这个深爱着他的男人又是这样地如履薄冰，生怕他的Omega受到一丁点委屈，但他面对着自己爱人的独立和自尊又只能沉默，只能在一旁无声守候。  
即使他的Omega现在被人恶意揣测是Suger Daddy包养的小甜心，还生了个糖果似的“Love Child”。  
其实公布婚情也没什么不好的，James Barnes。  
Bucky想了想，还是轻手轻脚地上前抱住了这个男人的腰。  
男人果然被吓了一跳。然后在下一瞬就因为熟悉的信息素气味而勾起了唇角。  
“嘿，Bucky。”Alpha的声音温柔得让人心碎。  
温暖的手握上了他的手臂。  
Bucky听着这个男人稍稍加速的心跳。宽阔的后背承载着的是来自他人的双倍的恶意和无法言述的悲伤。  
其实真的无关性别，无关信息素，只要是Steve Rogers，就注定了Bucky Barnes爱人且被爱。  
无论错过多少次，无论忘记多少事，Bucky最后还是会沉溺在Steve的心跳声中。  
我是如此爱你。而你又是如此爱我。  
“今天我回来的时候Jack问我什么是’Love Child’。”  
Steve握着他的手稍稍收紧了。  
Bucky蹭了蹭他的后背，像是一只渴望爱抚的猫咪。  
“我告诉他，这是私生子的意思。”Bucky松开了Steve的腰，就着他的手把他转了过来。  
两个人就这样面对面。Steve蔚蓝的眸子里看不清情绪。但Bucky知道，这不过是暴风雨前的平静。无风无浪的海面下却是可怕的波涛汹涌。  
“Jack已经长大了。”Bucky没头没脑地说了一句。  
“是时候让他熟悉镜头和灯光了。”Bucky在Steve惊愕的目光下微微弯了弯灰绿色的眼睛，里面藏着不为人知的狡黠和爱意。  
“Stevie，我们为什么不公布婚情呢？”


End file.
